Darth Vader vs. Saber/Arturia Pendragon
Saber vs aigis by madnessabe-d8cbaiy.jpg Saber VS Anakin Skywalker.jpg Saber Vs Anakin Skywalker 3.jpg Anakin VS Saber.png Anakin Skywalker VS Saber.jpg Darth Vader VS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber Darth_Vader_vs__Saber.jpg|Darth Vader vs Saber 2 darth_vader_vs_saber.jpg|Darth Vader vs Saber 3 Darth_Vader VERSUS Saber.png|Darth Vader vs Saber 4 saber_vs__darth_vader.jpg|Saber vs. Darth Vader Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker vs Arturia Pendragon/Saber is a What-If? episode of Death Battle featuring Darth VaderDarth Vader/Anakin Skywalker from from Star Wars & Arturia Pendragon/Saber from the Fate series. Description Disney and Type-Moon square off in this battle of Past and Future! Fate/stay night's Once and Future King of Knight Artoria Pendragon and Star War's Might Chosen One of the Force and Jedi Knight/Sith Lord Anakin Skywalker, fight for Supremacy. Interlude (*Cues "Invader - Jim Johnston"*) Wiz: From Medieval Magical Knights to Futuristic lasers sword wielding Samurai, the way of Sword has been altered and recreated continuously in ways beyond imagination. Creating new breeds of warriors for the entertainment of viewers and fans. Boomstick: And you can find Them just about ANYWHERE! Really...You can find them anywhere. Wiz: From Epic Fantasy Stories, to Movies, Television and Video Games. Boomstick: And to Awesome Action Figures and Figurines! Wiz: The Epic sword wielding warrior, is ever present in battle, braving the field of honor to test their skill with their swords and sharpen their moves with every battle. Boomstick: Like Anakin Skywalker a.k.a. Darth Vader, the Mighty Jedi Knight/Sith Lord and Chosen one of the Force. Wiz: And Artoria Pendragon a.k.a. Saber, the adorable King/Princess of Knights and once and future King of England. Boomstick: He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And, it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Darth Vader/Anakin Skywalker (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Wiz: A long time ago there was one man whose name struck fear into the hearts of every being throughout the in a galaxy. His name was Darth Vader. Boomstick: This mass murdering Dark Lord of the Sith was one of the most dangerous and respected killers among the stars. Really he was a "force" to be reckoned with! Wiz: Born under the name Anakin Skywalker to Shmi skywalker, on the harsh desert planet of Tatooine, Vader was originally an innocent child sold to slavery. Boomstick: He was a prodigy mechanic and a prodigy pod-racer back on his home planet. He was so talented he even built his own pod racer. Wiz: After, meeting with the Jedi Master Qui Gon Jin, Anakin was freed from slavery after the wise Jedi Master suspected him of being the Chosen One, a person prophesied to bring ultimate balance to the Force, by destroying the ancient enemy of the Jedi, the Sith, once and for all. Boomstick: Under his Jedi master, Obi Wan Kenobi, Anakin grew into an extremely powerful Jedi. Rising through the ranks of the Jedi Order's to the very top and even getting his own jedi Padawan, Ahsoka Tano. Wiz: However, the vast potential of the force was also intoxicating to Anakin. Boomstick: After seeing his Padawan Ahsoka leave the Jedi Order, and having premonitions of his pregnant wife's death, he decided he too had no choice but to leave the Order himself, to find new powers to "fix" his problems. Wiz: This caused him to eventually turn to the Dark Side of the Force for answers. After, denouncing his Jedi roots, and embracing his new Sith Master. Anakin, was offically made a Sith and given the Sith Lord title of Darth Vader Emperor Palpatine: Hence forth, you shall be known as Darth… Vader. Boomstick: After being tricked by Palpatine into believing that the Jedi and The Order were the real evil in the Galaxy, Anakin then went on an all out crusade killing and murdered them and everyone else that stood in their way, for Galactic Domination. ''' Wiz: During his attempt to Kill his old master Obi Wan however, Anakin, end up losing all three of his remaining limbs and was severely burned on contact with a pool of lava. '''Boomstick: Resulting in one the most heart breaking goodbyes in Star Wars history. So sad it even made Wiz cried. (Cue Anakin's Betrayal & The Immolation Scene theme) Obi Wan Kenobi: You were the Chosen One! It was said that you would destroy the Sith, not join them! Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: I HATE YOU!! Obi Wan Kenobi: You were my brother Anakin! I loved you! Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader: Aaaarrgghhhhh (Vader cries in agony as he is being Burned) Wiz: sniff....sniff...wimper...Ahem yes, well after some... pretty intense reconstructive surgery, Vader was rebuilt, as a black-cloaked figure of terror. (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) Boomstick: Complete with one of the coolest voices of all time. Darth Vader: The ability to destroy a planet is insignificant next to the power of the Force. Wiz: Vader's body was sustained by his dark armor, a mobile life support system designed to protect what was left of him and intimidate foes. Boomstick: His helmet helps enhance his vision and hearing, while his cybernetic limbs helped enhance his physique, allowing him to leap dozens of feet and lift several hundred pounds, without the use of force powers. ''' Wiz: His armor is tough enough to deflect lightsaber blows, which are know to be strong enough to cut through almost anything. '''Boomstick: Being trained in both Jedi and Sith arts, and having a freakishly powerful connection to the force, Vader was capable of doing some pretty sweet things. Like being capable of lifting starships and crushing buildings with just his mind! Now that is some sweet Magic right there. Wiz: Wrong! The Force is not Magic. It a metaphysical, spiritual binding, ubiquitous and omnipotent power, that connects all living things in the galaxy. The reason why it's mistaken for magic is because Force-Users like the Sith and Dark Jedi dabble in other forms of Mystic Arts along with it to enhance their powers. The actual powers drawn from The Force is more on the line of psychic, ESP and Kinesis/kinetic abilities. Boomstick: Oh! Well anyway, Vader can deflect energy blasts with his hands with The Force, create Energy field around him, with Force Barrier, anticipate his opponents next moves, and increase his speed and strength. ''' Wiz: He can also use telekinesis to lift people in the air, throw them into walls or the ground and choke people to death. Being initially trained in the Jedi arts Anakin is capable of using Force healing to heal himself of injuries. '''Boomstick: He can also deaden the senses and perceptions his enemies with Force Stun, Condense and launch a ball of electricity called kinetite, which make up for his in-ability to channel force lightning like his master due his mechanical limbs. Wiz: And when under severe frustration, rage or grief, Vader is capable of releasing a Force Scream capable of smashing through mental and physical defenses with ease. Darth Vader: You don't know the power of the dark side. Boomstick: But what really makes Anakin such a badass Jedi and Sith Warrior is his Lightsaber fighting abilities. Wiz: Vader wields a dual phase lightsaber, which, can be manually adjust to double its length, for better hits, and to help confuse opponents, over its length. Boomstick: He is also well adapted in all forms of Lightsaber combat, and has Mastered Three Forms, Form III, Soresu, Form IV, Ataru, and Form V, Shien/Djem So. Wiz: Soresu, is a versatile Defence form, that allows Anakin can minimized his body's exposure in battle, counter blaster-wielding opponents, prolong battles, and disarm opponents, making him nearly invincible. Boomstick: Ataru, is an aggressive combat form that allows Anakin to always be on the offensive, attacking with wide, fast, and powerful swings. ' Wiz: This Form, also helps Vader to develop his skills with dual-blades and perform amazing feats of acrobatics, such as somersaults and backflips. And by utilizing this form with his force powers he could overcome physical limitations like old age. '''Boomstick: Or like being a limbless, prosthetic handicapped Cyborg. ' Wiz: But Anakin’s true Forte lies in his use of Form V, Shien/Djem So, the offensive Form. With this From, Vader can utilize wide, powerful strikes and blows, knocking his opponents back with sheer kinetic force. '''Boomstick: Throw them off balance and leaving them vulnerable and unable to counter his brute force strikes and power blows . Wiz: And by using the dark side of the force, Vader embraces his passion and rage in battle to complement his already aggressive fighting style. Boomstick: The angrier he gets, the more deadlier he becomes. ' ''Darth Vader: All too easy. (Cue Duel of Fates) Wiz: Vader has fought dozens of battles across the Galaxy in his lifetime, defeating and killed countless numbers of Jedi masters, Sith followers and Dark Jedi. '''Boomstick: He has led Starfighter squadrons and land armies into battle, has defeated Asajj Ventress on a countless number of occasions, could keep up with General Grievous, and has lead the legendary 501st Legion in the galaxy-wide Clone Wars. Wiz: He also defeat Count Dooku, who one of the most power lightsaber duellist of the era and even killed a doppleganger of Darth Maul by impaling himself. And after regaining his former self through a change of heart, Anakin killed his master Sidious, bringing an end to the Sith and bringing balance to the Force for a brief time, Just like the Prophecy said. Boomstick: But despite all of his cool powers and abilities, Vader still has some problems. Like being a really arrogant and whiny Jerk! Wiz: Though initially thoughtful and friendly, Anakin grew cocky, prideful and arrogant to a fault. Largely due to his sudden escalation from slave to being known as the "Chosen One" and the rising star of the Jedi Order. This couppled with overly curious personality made it difficult him to accept loss and mistakes Boomstick: Though he gained some humility later, this trait continued to stay with him even in his days as a Sith. ''' Wiz: And despite being an accomplished, General and leader, with tactical and strategic proneness, he has been known to make unwise tactical decisions. '''Boomstick: He was defeated by his master Obi Wan on the Planet of Mustafar, by his son Luke on the Death Star II and he even got overwhelmed by his secret apprentice Galen Marek in force combat. Wiz: Although Marek was actually a far more powerful force user, compared to Vader and was powerful enough to move Star Destroyers. Boomstick: Vader, also had several problems with his new body. His armor not only weighed him down but his raspy breathing always kept him awake, his synthetic skin was constantly itchy and his life support systems are vulnerable to electric overload and could be easily damaged when the controls get hit. Wiz: But still when it comes to fighting Galactic wide wars, standing up to more powerful fighters and warriors and braving the deep unknowns of Space, no one is greater then Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader. Boomstick: Darth Vader truly is the best Force-Warrior in the Galaxy. Darth Vader: Don't underestimate the Force. Arturia Pendragon/Saber (Cue The Beginning of the End) Wiz: At Britain's darkest hour a sword in a stone named Caliburn appeared baring the inscription “Whoso pulleth out this sword from this stone, is right wise King born of all England.” Boomstick: But his name wasn't Arthur. Heck, he's wasn't even a "Dude", he was a SHE! Wiz: In the Nasuverse Arturia Pendragon, is the daughter of King Uther Pendragon of Britain and was destined to lead Britain to a glorious destiny. However, being born a Girl, during a very gender bias period was a problem for her. Boomstick: Knowing the subjects, would not accept her as a ruler her father, friends and allies disguising her as a boy called Arthur to help solve the gender problem. ''' Wiz: She was adopted and trained by Sir Ector and his son Sir Kay. When the day of the prophecy came, she was the only one who managed to pull out Caliburn from the stone, making her the new king of England. '''Boomstick: During her reign, she formed the Knights of the Round Table, fought off foreign invaders ushering in a time of peace and prosperity to England, got Excalibur, after her first sword got busted and somehow also managed to get a kid despite being Married to Another Woman! Wiz: This marriage was to further help fool others into believing that Arturia was a man. And thanks to Merlin's magic Arturia was able to become a pseudo-male, to further help her lower suspicion by siring children. However there was just one problem. Boomstick: While she was temporarily a guy, she ended up getting hypnotized by her freaking sister Morgan le fay and banged her! Talk about some freaking gross gender-bender magic backfire, Eh Merlin. Wiz: Yeah and it gets worst. This resulted in the birth of Mordred. Who later grew up to rebel against her so called "father". Broomstick: Wait, WHAT!? HER!? ''' Wiz: Yes Mordred was a girl too. '''Boomstick: What the HELL? Is everyone a chick in that universe?! How do I get there? Wiz: Anyway after being mortally wounded by her daughter and Britain left in ruins, Arturia was brought to the Isles of Avalon to be laid to rest. With her end nearing. Arturia made a pact with the world's collective unconscious will of mankind known as Alaya, the opposite of Gaia, which is the will of the Planet Earth, Boomstick: Thus Become a Heroic Spirit and Counter Guardian, a spiritual being and protector of balance in the world, capable of appearing through time to help defend humanity, when we need saving the most. Wiz: This action, also allowed her to fight in the Holy Grail Wars for the Holy Grail a near omnipotent wish granting object. All in Hopes of finding some way to save her country by undoing her life and never existing. Boomstick: The only problem with the all powerful wish granting Grail, is that is you have to murder other powerful people to get it. (Cue The Battle is to the Strong) Wiz: Arturia has been summoned a total of two times, taking part in both the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War, as a Saber class Servant. Boomstick: Which is considered the strongest of all classes in the Grail Wars, cause every Holy Grail War has had a Saber Class in the final battle! Wiz: And in Arturia's case she is considered to be the strongest known Saber Class Servant, in Grail War history. Boomstick: Being under the Saber class, she gets a boost to all of her stats that she had in life. Wiz: Saber is an expert swordswoman, is incredibly tough and able to break steel just from the air pressure of her strikes, cut open armor capable of taking powerful bomb explosions and has even survived a hit from Ea an anti-world Noble Phantasm'.' Boomstick: Being, trained her whole life to be Knight, Arturia has some pretty sweet fighting moves. ' Wiz: Thought mostly composed of sword parrying, thrusting and blocking, she is capable of applying her instincts and athleticism to further enhance her fighting ability. She has also sharpened her instincts, making her a much deadlier combatant and powerful opponent. '''Boomstick: In life, Saber had the magical energy of a dragon at birth. Making her by far the most unique of servants, possessing a Magic Core heart. ' Wiz: When compare the power output of a mage with Magic Circuits, it's basically comparing a machine to a factory.This allows her to produce a high amount of Mana and have a freaking strong resistance to magic attacks. ' '''Boomstick: And when she visited the Lady of the Lake, she was granted with the ability of walking on water. However, she wouldn't be the fabled Arthur without her trademark sword Excalibur, which acts as her main Noble Phantasm.' Wiz: Noble Phantasms are unique weapons or abilities based around the Heroic Spirit. In Arturia's case it is her trusty sword. Boomstick: Excalibur is a powerful holy sword constructed by the World from the collective crystallization of the wishes of mankind. It is a powerful, blade capable of cutting through almost anything and never breaks, gets dented or rusts, making it virtually indestructible. ' Wiz: And due to Excalibur unique holy nature, It is also capable of releasing an attack that is so devastating that it destroys anything in its path! ''Saber: EX...CALIBUR!!!(Saber unleashing Excalibur) 'Boomstick: This powerful beam shooting sword is so powerful that she usually conceals it with Invisible Air. ' Wiz: This technique not only makes her sword invisible, concealing both its and her own identity, but also provides great offence due to opponents not knowing the length of Excalibur. Unless her opponents figure out the length through battle or if she doesn't conceal her sword with it. '''Boomstick: It also has a bit of lag time, but once used, Saber can slash the air, firing gusts of wind at the opponent with her sword, fire a beam of light at opponents and conceal other objects with it. Wiz: She also has her third Noble Phantasm, Avalon, the scabbard of Excalibur grants her limited immortality through regenerative stimulation. Once activated it is capable of protecting the her from virtually any attack.' ' Boomstick: Now that's just, is freaking awesome! Wiz: And though she's unable to fly, she can run up buildings and jump from them, though she must maintain her momentum, otherwise she'll just fall. Boomstick: Her armor is forged from magic and is extremely durable, capable of taking strong attacks and is easily repairable, with the right amount of mana. And If her strength isn't enough, she can use her Mana Bursts. Wiz: By infusing her weapon and her body with magic she is capable of expelling high amounts of energy, capable of creating powerful shock waves to blow away her enemies. (Cue Gunyuu Shissou) Boomstick: She has battled other Heroic Spirits just as famous as her. Destroyed a Giant extradimensional demon, and the guy who summoned and fused himself with it, over powered Alexander the Great's Divine Bull drawn Chariot, and defeated and Killed Lancelot, Medusa and master swordsman Kojiro Sasaki ''' Wiz: She has also defeated the immensely powerful Hercules and Gilgamesh, with a little help from her master of course. And has even prevented All the World's Evils from being incarnated into the world, not once but twice, By destroying the Holy Grail, before it completely materializes. '''Boomstick: And at one time she has disarmed and beat one of the best but, sleaziest, stupidest, Laziest and most useless kendo expert in history, Taiga Fujimura, while unarmed. (TIGER Roar) Taiga Fujimura: HEY!! WHO ARE YOU CALLING SLEAZY, STUPID AND USELESS!!!! (Taiga Fujimura appears) Wiz: Ooh No..Oh No..Shut Up Tiaga! We are not dealing with you. We don't, not tolerating any 4th wall breaking, weirdos and idiots anymore, ever since we had to deal with Deadpool! Boomstick: Okay where's my gun?! Taiga Fujimura: Hey! Wait Stop! BANG!! BANG!! (Boomstick Fires shots at Taiga) Wiz: But Unfortunately, just like the fact that Saber has many awesome abilities and power, She also has a lot of weakness. Her techniques and attacks require a high amout of energy energy, and despite having a reasonably large reserve of mana, surpassing that of any mage, she tends to use up a high amount of it. Boomstick: She also always tends to plays by the book, preferring to fight other warrior head-on fair and square and refuses to use underhand tactics to win. In spite of the obvious fact that a large number of the grail war combatants pretty much indulging in cheating and other such methods to win. ' Wiz: This gullibility of hers has caused her to have suffered some pretty bad loses through out the Grail war. '''Boomstick: Like the time she got her wrist tendon severed by Diarmuid Ua Duibhne's Gae Buidhe, which inflicts wounds that cannot be healed naturally or with magecraft and the time she, got beaten the Crap up by Souichirou Kuzuki. ' Wiz: She has even been capture and turned over into becoming the servants of opponents not once but twice, in two route, Unlimited Blade Works and Heaven's Feel. In spite of it being mostly her Master, Shirou Emiya's fault. '''Boomstick: The first, was by Medea, using Rule Breaker, and the second time was by Sakura Matou, who used the power of The Shadow/Angra Mainyu, to transform her into a dark version of herself. Although if you ask me I think the first time is a whole lot worse, cause she magically rape-tortured by that Depraved Bisexual Evil Bitch Caster/Medea in Unlimited Blade Works. Wiz: M..Moving on, she also has an extremely low amount of Luck, and because of her, noble personality and unique Looks, she seems to be the target of obsession by many sick opponents. Boomstick: No Shit! Well that clearly explains Medea's sick obsession with her. Wiz: And though she can use magecraft, she refuses to do so, says that it's not the way of a king. Boomstick: Well that a Damn stupid waste, of good potential! Open you're eyes woman! ''' Wiz: Yes, but nevertheless there are few more powerful, skillful and talented in the art of battle as Arturia Pendragon. '''Boomstick: This cute little Lion is no push over, Not only is she the former king of England, she's a true powerhouse! Saber: Well at least this stubborn streak of your is consistent. I would hope that after all we’ve been through, you would realize I’m your sword, who else besides me should be the one to lend you that powers. DEATH BATTLE! Outcome #1 (Cues: The Imperial March - Star Wars) In Space, a Fleet of Star Destroyers and Super Star Destroyers appear. on one of the Super Destroyers, a soldier walks up to Vader. Soldier: My Lord, we have successfully entered the Milky Way Galaxy and are proceeding to the Solar System where the Planet called Earth is. Vader: Excellent, have my Ship ready! I'll be going in personally. Soldier: Yes my lord. Vader, walks off. the scene cuts to the Ship's main Hanger, Vader, get's into His TIE Fighter. The Fleet reaches Earth and Vader's TIE fighter is deployed from the Destroyer and he Flies towards Earth. Vader then activates a the TIE's clocking system to avoid detection form Earth's satellite and radar systems and flies towards Japan. In Fuyuki City, Saber is busy looking at old photos of Shirou as a boy and watching the News. She then looks at at an old photo of Irisviel. (Cue Fate Unlimited Codes Stranger) (Cue Tenchi Hou Take) (Cue On the Battlefield) (Cue Eien no Toga) (Cue Duel of Fates) (Cue Anakin's Betrayal & The Immolation Scene theme) under construction... Outcome #2 (Cue Fate Unlimited Codes Stranger) (Cue Tenchi Hou Take) (Cue On the Battlefield) (Cue Eien no Toga) (Cue Duel of Fates) (Cue Anakin's Betrayal & The Immolation Scene theme) under construction... Results under construction... Trivia * In this Death Battle Taiga Fujimura from Fate/stay night attempts to shatter the forth wall when Boomstick, starts to make negative comment of her. * This is the first battle in which a fictional character, someone aside from one of the combatants directly interacts and converses with Wiz and Boomstick. * Wiz mentions, Deadpool, and how the character used, to bother them breaking the forth wall, during his match with Deathstroke. Gallery Battle on Mustafar.jpg|A battle on Mustafar Confrontation.jpg|Vader has Arrive Feel the power of the Dark Side.jpg|Feel the power of the Dark Side Who would you be rooting for? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Who do you want to Win? Anakin Skywalker/Darth Vader Artoria Pendragon/Saber Are you satisfied with the outcome? Yes No Undetermined Are you satisfied with the way this Death Battle was written? Yes No Undetermined Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Movies' themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Capcom vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Star Wars vs Fate/stay night themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a mysterious second combatant Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Palantian Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Sword Duel